


Bare

by basicallymonsters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallymonsters/pseuds/basicallymonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The state of their relationship becomes chaotic and uncertain after Dan and Phil sleep together out of the blue. Talk of feelings and Phan and pining comes out in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Dan’s moonlit silhouette moves from the window, shifting through humid air and scattered clothing. He runs a hand raggedly through his sweaty fringe.

“What does this mean?” He asks, and the darkness rings in his ears like its own answer.

Light glows on the bare planes of his back and Phil watches the dips and valleys of him, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

“I dunno.”

“Well, what do we do now?” Dan asks imploringly, turning to face him.

“I dunno” he repeats, then reaches out for Dan’s arm. He thinks better of it when Dan tenses, dropping his hand weakly.

Dan perches at the foot of Phil’s bed and tries not to look at the v of his hips, light dusting of hair leading down under checks of blue and green.

“Are we, what? Together now? What just- that was… something out of a bloody phanfic. Are we really doing this?”

“I dunno.” Phil shrugs helplessly and Dan’s eyes flicker to his, flashing frustrated.

“Thanks for your input Philip.”

Phil squints at him. “Dan. Look at me.”

Dan huffs out an annoyed breath through his nose and looks at his hands, frowning hard like he’s ashamed.

Phil lets out a world weary sigh and scoots into his space, comforter dipping dangerously around his hips. He wraps both arms around Dan’s shoulders, who shivers, barely holding back a flinch at their first contact since they were nothing but contact.

“Look at me, please.” Phil mumbles into his shoulder, fringe tickling bare skin. Dan’s gaze levels to meet his.

“We’re not phan, because phan doesn’t exist, ok?”

Dan stiffens in his grip and Phil rolls his eyes.

“Because Phan is Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, and everything everyone else has assigned to us, right? But we know who we are separately from that - best friends, and-”

“Best friends who just slept together, though. That’s where my brain is still buffering” Dan interrupts, hands moving erratically for emphasis.

“Okay, so what? We’re still best friends. Dumb stuff like seeing each other naked doesn’t erase 6 years of friendship. That’s always the most important relationship we’ve got. Even if you do look great naked.” He pauses for laughter, but it stays lodged in Dan’s throat.

He clears his throat and continues, “we’re us, you’re Dan and I’m Phil and we love each other and Phan is irrelevant, ok?” Phil looks up at him with wide eyes, waiting.

“Okay,” Dan says slowly, meeting his eyes properly, “but what if I want-” he pauses, like the words are too important to release from his brain where they’ve been swirling for months. Years, if he’s being honest with himself.

Phil pokes him in the ribs. “Want?”

“… What if I want some sort of label? What if I want… Phan? Parts of it. I mean, most of the parts people like are the parts that are real. Me looking at you, or, or- dumb domestic conversations. Sometimes I find myself getting- god. This is,” he shakes his head, swallowing.

“Sometimes I find myself getting jealous of what people think we are. Like. I read head canons or whatever, and I want it so bad, I want you so bad.”

Phil sits up straighter, looking at him seriously. “So do you want this to be… a repeat thing? You and me?”

“Well. Everyone already thinks it is anyway.”

“Not important. What do you think?” Phil asks.

“I think that it would be hard to go on playing mario kart and eating shreddies and dancing around the idea of kissing you when I’ve heard the noises you make when I do…” he trails off like he’s still hearing them and Phil looks at his lap, fighting an insane urge to giggle.

“I can’t believe this is happening. You’re Dan. You’re Dan and I’ve seen you come.” Phil does laugh then, low and breathless, and Dan narrows his eyes.

“Is that funny in a ‘this is new and exciting’ way or in a 'Dan looks like he shat himself when he orgasms’ way.”

Phil laughs harder, tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth.

“Definitely the first one.”

Dan bites his lip, feeling a bit out of place suddenly, like an unmoored boat drifting out of reach.

But Phil slides a hand down his side, warm and nimble, and Dan feels re-anchored, smile twitching at his lips instinctively. Phil grins back, in bright contrast with the shadowed room.

“I think we should do this” he says.

“You’re not just feeling pressured or heat of the moment? I don’t want to regret anything that feels this important.”

“Dan, I like you back. I swear. I was never going to say no to getting more of you.” Phil starts out teasing and ends sweetly sincere, squeezing at Dan’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Good. Good, this is. Easier than I thought it would be” Dan admits, turning so they’re facing each other again, legs tangled.

“Easier how?”

“I guess I always just assumed if we got together it would be messy?”

Phil smirks a little. “It kind of was.”

“Messy in a ruined friendship way, you twat. Or maybe it wouldn’t be what I thought… maybe I was blowing tiny gestures out of proportion and when I properly touched you all the electricity would fizzle out. I don’t know. I have months of waffly 'what if’ garbage in journals and my own fucked up head and I was trying so hard to talk myself out of it. And then you kissed me.”

“Not my fault, Blackout was playing and your dimples were out, I’m only one man” Phil teases, eyes soft.

Dan makes a soft noise of agreement. “You’re right, the deadly combination of smiling and music does away with most peoples restraint” he says sarcastically.

Phil nods, nosing at the crook of Dan’s neck and pressing kisses down his collar bone.

“That's… distracting” Dan breathes.

“Distracting from what? You being a sarcastic shit?” Phil says into his chest, muffled, hands splayed out on either side of his ribcage.

“Rude.” He half laughs until his breath hitches up and breaks. Phil licks a stripe over his nipple and blows, hands sliding lower to rub over his hip bones.

Dan drags him back up by the back of his head, hand fisted in tousled hair. They kiss wet and openmouthed, pressed together along the lengths of their bodies. Dan rolls them, throwing a leg over Phil’s hip so he’s straddling him.

“We’re gonna do this properly.”

Phil cocks his head, breathing hard. “What were we doing before?”

Dan shrugs. “Testing the waters. We didn’t know what we were, this is all much more solid” he smiles toothily and grinds his hips down. Phil jerks halfway off the bed, panting.

“Ohhh, kay, okay, I’m on board” he nods shakily, putting both hands on Dan’s hips.

“Me too” Dan says, face suddenly soft. He cups Phil’s face with one hand.

It’s 3 AM and they’re going to have to figure out the specifics in the morning, but they always had been good at doing things together.


End file.
